irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Entra
"We are billions of miles from home, there's dead bodies everywhere, artillery going off every minute, and my boots are full of indescribable things. I feel no need '''to apologize! ''NO NEED!" '-A bad day on the Battlefield. Though somewhat naive compared to most Irkens, preferring less force and more precision and diplomacy, young Entra was skilled nontheless as she graduated from the Irken Academy into the ranks of the military. Somewhat squeamish on the field, she ended up being a rather successful soldier. Having served both as a Warship's Navigator and as a Field Technician for almost two decades, Entra has been both an attentive soldier, promising scientist, and reliable friend. Unless someone happens to conveniently drop back into her life, however, with a crippled memory of her past Entra remains resigned to a more scientific life on Narcissus II. TL;DR - Biography Raised in the Academy, Entra was rather smart (and tall) for her age. However, she was the target of jealous classmates, and for many years endured a plethora of insults, mockery, and teasing from them, especially then-cadet Lurch. Rather than lash out, however, she invested her negativity into her work. At least, for a time. Then, she began to take gymnastics, and began to answer insults with a boot to the head or two, and that was working out well. Then, she met Averii, and her troubles seemed to be beaten away as she befriended the adept cadet. Graduating a bit early due to her skills, Entra served in the military for most of the next two decades, first as a Navigator, and then as a Field Technician on Averii's squad. Somewhere in the middle of that, he and she got somewhat personal, becoming a thing. Her service in the military was cut a bit short by Pirates, however, and long story short, she was left on an aquatic world with amnesia. Luckily, she was taken in by an aged Vortian Scientist, and today works as an anonymous Marine Biologist, hoping for her memory to return. Biography Life in the Academy Born 168 standard years ago, then-cadet Entra was much more technically adept than the average Smeet, and possessed respectable combat skills in addition to an initially impressive height. She even won against the promising cadet Averii in their respective first combat assessments! Performing well, exceedingly so in technical tasks during her tests, her personal life in the academy was not as pristine, however. Commonly lumped into training and classes meant for those older than her, due to both her skill and the after-effects of Horrible Painful Overload Day, she was often mocked and teased by her classmates, being seen still as an infant despite age gaps of just a few months. Oftentimes, she was paired with the later infamous cadet, Lurch, who was no exception to the norm; in fact, he was more a prime example of it. Berated and insulted often by the dominant green-eyed cadet, the arrogant older male was often the dominating force in planning and directing their assignments, be they in class or in the simulated battlefield. Often, he used brute force whenever she objected during said academic practices, using the female as something of a lackey and an outlet for his aggression. Despite the abuse, however, Entra notably rarely complained to the Overseers. ...Though they would end up often wondering just how much force they'd need to knock Lurch flat on his back. To cope, Entra would often focus her general negativity into her studies, driving her to become better and even smarter than her tormentor-classmates. Physical injuries were often minor due to the inherent fear and respect cadets would tend to hold for the Training Overseers as well, and as time went on she began to invest time and effort into areas such as gymnastics in an effort to train their body to fight back alone. Long story short, it worked well, but not completely. As the years wore on, however, a particular assessment came to pass, and from then on, she'd almost never have any more trouble with harassment. Excelling on most of her challenges despite an incident or two involving Lurch, the assessment was going just as any other would for the intelligent cadet. Technical tasks, easily comprehended and completed, physical challenges completed with a bit more effort, team tasks with a lot more and a dash of luck, no thanks to Lurch's questionably effective tactics. Entering the spacecraft combat segment, she found herself in a wing of three ships under Lurch, working in a squadron of many more. Deployment went well, initial combat went well, but things began to fall apart when Lurch decided to try and show off and take on a pair of capital ships. Things certainly fell apart when the rest of her wing was atomized by a laser barrage, leaving Entra without a commander and without her wingmate. Coincidentally, spinning by was Averii, knocked off course by Lurch's antics while tackling the same target. Moving to help, it was here they first truly met each other, in a space combat simulation. After a short introduction, she formed up on him, and they moved on to do rather ''well together, with Ave perfoming far beyond the expectations set by Lurch's rants and insults, and Entra being able to relax and truly fight.. After completing that simulation, she would meet him again on the grounds of a simulated arena on the opposing team. While willing to fight, she ended up out of combat for the most part, used as a shield by Lurch to block Averii's spear-tipped charge. Surprisingly, he had flinched and in the last second pulled the spear back, merely sending her into the dirt for a while as he dealt first with Lurch as his teammates fell to a one-man ambush. He dealt with them rather bloodily, as well, stopping only briefly to fight off their third man. Despite being on opposite teams and the injuries he sustained in combat, Averii ended up offering a weapon to Entra for a fair one-on-one duel. One that he won, but not without considerable effort and oddity, showing respect for the female's abilities and correcting her errors like a sparring partner. Seeking each other out after the battle, they met and became proper, if somewhat awkward friends. Notably, she delivered the news of Lurch's trip to the medical techs due to the way Ave had 'killed' him. Due in some part to his manners during their fight and by Overseer manipulation, she soon saw more of him. As life went on in the academy with Ave soaring in his scores, she found a somwhat disturbing lack of tormentors, and almost instantly found a transfer order from her previous class to Averii's, with even Lurch fading from her academy days as time went onwards. Military Service The First Decade Graduating earlier than Averii due to her intelligence, technical expertise, and ability to ask if she could, Entra was assigned to VT-0451, Viral Tank ''Vengeance under Captain Talbolt. Initially a Navigator aboard, she was re-encoded as a field technician when Averii's squad, later assigned to the Viral Tank, had lost their Tech Expert during a security action. Integrating easily, despite her queasiness and somewhat naive attitude, her skills were integral to the success of the squad in many operations. The fact that she was already friends with them helped, however. Fighting through many hardships in their first tour of duty, Entra trusted her life to her teammates every day. Battling a variety of things, from rebellious slaves and indigenous life to Sentient AIs and traitorous conspirators, danger became routine. Able to count on a well-placed shot from Lek, a destructively impressive pyrotechnic display by Mit, and especially Ave in many regards, their bond grew as they became tightly-knit, with a strong sense of solidarity. Particularly her bond with Averii grew rather personal as their service went on. It started first with awkward stares, laughs, and somewhat embarrassing confines and contact, then grew over the years. Following their four years aboard the Vengeance, the squad decided upon a posting aboard a Research Vessel as the security detail. Despite occasional lab incidents and the odd pirate, it was a rather boring assignment for Entra, who could not even be entertained by the scientific records aboard the vessel. In her boredom, her advances grew somewhat bolder on Averii, both as an experiment with their feelings and as part of satisfying her personal curious interest. At times she would strike successfully, and they'd spend a quiet moment doing something simple such as admiring the stars together. So effective were her little experiments, in fact, that he began to approach her about such things as well.. Two years later they'd find themselves in the trenches in a legion, dedicated primarily against the Meekrob and their allies in the stressful day-to-day situations they had to survive. Shape-shifting beings of energy were not that easy to combat, and the average soldier had to work much, much harder to survive, especially so on their own. Those who couldn't handle the stress threatened their entire team. Much worse, however, were entire teams of stress-cracked individuals, going rampant and getting killed. As bodies piled around them in the agonizing two year posting, the fear pressured their bonds harder than they thought was possible. They were at eachother's throats, and no one ever came back from the field without a few injuries. Lek began to show signs of a coming fracture, growing irrational and hostile, compulsively marking the routes to the nearest ships off-world. Mit edged to a line that was growing fainter and fainter as life became less about living and more about explosions and killing. As for Averii? He couldn't take the stress of command and combat combined for so long with no end in sight. With that, Entra would begin to tear herself apart and blame it all on herself. Stemming from somewhat justifiable things, her self-blame became irrational. If a rifle missed a single shot, for example, she was liable to begin blaming that on herself for not calibrating it properly beforehand. Thus, with an abrasive and hostile marksman, an increasingly careless and reckless demolitions expert, an overstressed leader without hope, it all weighed heavily on Entra's shoulders as she seeked to blame herself alone, and no one else, hearkening back to her Academy tormentor's words. Squad 223 seemed finished. As an untimely end seemed in sight, Ave decided to step forward, and three words froze her world. Then, as the weight suddenly fell from her shoulders, after a bit of hesitation and initial shock, she said three words back that she never thought she'd say. Thus, Entra started proper on their rather personal relationship, with gunfire overhead and blood in the mud. She was determined that despite not knowing a single thing about it, she would find a way to make it work for them. Such was the strange power of what humans called 'Love'. In the meantime, however, she stopped grinding herself to dust and decided that they needed to get their act together, and thus they brought 223 back. Together. When the next year started, they fought tooth and nail, to the last shot they had to stay alive, and kept doing so until they were far, far away. Exhausted and spent from their time in combat, the squad eagerly accepted reserve duty on Irk. Living out of a shared apartment with the only requirements being a mandatory check-in and attendance of events with the local garrison, they rested and relaxed for the last two years of their tour of duty. With more time than they knew what to do with, Entra and Averii decided to take their relationship slowly and cautiously. The Second Decade Reenlisting for a second tour, the squad was together once more during the much more tense times of the Irken-Vortian schism, with warships patrolling the contested borders between the once-close allies. Things were uncomfortably quiet at times, and exhilaratingly intense at others, with the squad signed up for a full ten years aboard the warship. Right out the gate, in fact, they were approached by an Irken Adjucator and spent their first few months rooting out corruption and conspiracy against the Empire, even tracing it to within their very ship, and to a certain specialist named Lurch. Averii and Entra would deal with him personally, with the entire thing resulting in rather nice promotions for the squad. For Entra, it was the end of a long-time tormentor. For Ave, Lurch finally shut up. Boosted to full Lieutenant, Entra was often assigned to work with the newly Lieutenant-Commander Averii in overall coordination of operations, among other things such as ship security and crew training. Lek found himself more dedicated than ever to his choice teams of marksmen and snipers as a Lieutenant, and Mit to his Combat Engineers as he continued to craft masterful explosive solutions as a Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Doing respectable jobs in their respective command roles, however, they continued to perform even more impressively when Squad 223 was reunited proper for special tasks and operations, ordered directly by the Captain (or at times, by Ave). As service wound down, Ave and Entra's futures were still rather undecided. On one hand, they could continue to serve in the military, climb the chain of command, become great heroes to their people. In fact, the Irken Elite Trials were coming up! On the other, they'd been fighting almost all their lives, and had a peaceful future together within their grasp. Averii and Entra would sometimes poke and prod at the question of the future, wondering and arguing. Entra herself actively contemplated a life as a scientist every once in a while. However, as their service aboard the ship came toward it's end on the journey home, the then-numerous pirates struck hard and fast. Whatever they'd been discussing before would become immediately irrelevant. The Vengeance's sibling ship would be destroyed in the first wave alone, caught by surprise and with their shields down at the edge of a friendly system. Taking a hit itself, it's own command crew was incapacitated as an entire bay of men, women, weapons, and equipment would be lost. In the chaos, pirate vessels pressed the advantage, attempting to board the ship and take control. Averii would be left to take command, instilling a no-retreat, no-surrender mentality, and the ship would be held as even lowly service-drones joined them in battle against the pirate forces, vying to take such a prize. Reinforcements soon came, but as the smoke cleared, the pirates retreating, Averii would despair, and not just for the high cost in bodies. Only two of his team returned to him, and in bodybags at that. Lek, with a hole through his skull courtesy of the enemy, and Mit, burnt and scarred by his own explosives. As for Entra, she seemed to have vanished into thin air after being dragged away, either dead or unconscious, through an airlock. The unsettled case of her fate would haunt Averii for years to come. As he returned to service as an Elite not even a year later, destroying pirate strongholds from within as he searched for any sign of her, she would be eluding his discovery for years as a burning mix of various emotions fueled his personal war. Even now in his mind still beats the question; Is she still alive? Missing In Action The truth is, there are only two individuals alive who could truly answer the question, both hidden on a secluded marine research facility on a rather watery world known as Narcissus II. The first would be the man in charge of the isolated facility, the old Vortian Professor Crom'Var, hidden on the planet for years as he studied the planet's every facet, and protected from discovery by the local nebula as well as the general remoteness of Narcissus. The second would be his acting assistant, a young Irken by the name of Entra... During the pirate ambush in the final year before the end of their second decade of duty, Squad 223 was left in charge of a ship demoralized, disorganized, and lobotomized. Enforcing a 'no retreat, no surrender' mentality as he took command, Averii quickly directed his team members to key sections to coordinate the defense and hold the line as boarding craft ominously approached. While Ave was forced to remain locked in the bridge, Lek was needed on the main defensive line, and Mit in Engineering. Entra would take the 'quietest' assignment - the medical bay. Though to her, the groans, screams, and cries of the wounded were plenty loud, churning her stomach a bit as she took the duty of watching their flank and protecting the said wounded. By her side would be a fair amount of automated defenses and a few fully armed and operational hunter-destroyers. For hours they would fight, grinding through wave after wave of rather persistent pirates, intent on taking their prize and dragging it off to parts unknown. Lek would be the first to fall. During a lull in the battle, as Lek discarded his damaged helmet, a patient sniper would plant one between his eyes. The line weakened and buckled in places with the loss of the experienced soldier, and was forced to concede and condense the remaining troops as sectors were lost and the lines were breached. Sectors and lines that would lead to the Engineering Deck. Mit fell next, caught in the blast of his own explosives in an attempt to seal those sectors off and save the engineering team. For all his skill and care, the explosives, coupled with the munitions of advancing and intent pirates, would compromise the ship's integrity even further, and artificial gravity would fail, forcing the defensive line to fall back even more as they conceded more territory. Territory that would lead behind them, and into the main medical bay as the battle reached it's final hour. Crushing automated defenses with ease as they advanced, the pirates launched all remaining escape pods as they advanced, allowing waiting craft outside to force their way in and add to the march. Attempting to call for backup, Entra would only get half a message off before the last of her hunter-destroyers were destroyed, damaging her commset in the blast. She would continue to attempt to hold out with the help of the few that were well enough to hold a weapon, and Averii himself, despite the objections of his self-appointed bodyguards, would personally attempt to make his way to the bay as the pirates were forced to pull out, an Irken Response Force exiting hyperspace practically a stone's throw away. As he reached the medical bay, however, his hopes were dashed as bodies lay strewn, and a barely-conscious form - the Captain, even worse for wear than Averii had last seen - simply pointed down a corridor. The last time Averii saw her, she was unconscious, bloodied, and limp as she was dragged onto a ship. No Escape As reinforcements jumped in, swarming the vessels of pirates too slow to move away, many smaller craft attempted to get away. One such craft detached from one of the empty escape pod hatches aboard the Vengeance, and sped away as two eager pilots spotted it on their screens, and tagged it. Aboard, the few pirates lucky enough to get back in held their collective breaths as their ship attempted to escape, and in the corner they discarded their spoils. Medical supplies, looted weapons, and even a few captives such as the blue-eyed female who had put up quite a fight. Making for a random system, the small boarding craft's engines lit up, and it sped away from the battle. Though, Irken Pilots are not known for being slow or merciful. Only minutes later, the ship was forced out of warp, damaged and trailing all sorts of shattered components as two spittle runners hounded it into a nebula. With the shields long gone and the hull shredded, the craft was forced into the atmosphere of an oceanic world, and disappeared from the eyes and sensors of both following fighters, reappearing as a cloud of fiery debris. Satisfied, they set a course for home and left the system. However, while the ship itself had disintegrated under the barrage of reentry, the bay remained intact, ejected at the last moment. Stomachs lurched as it dropped back and away, landing thrusters making minute adjustments as the escape vessel plummeted at thousands of meters per second. Then, only minutes away from a safe landing, the vessel plowed through a storm system, and lost power as it's conscious occupants began to panic. Not that they had long to do so. Only moments later, unprotected by any system aside from the very metal that built the bay, the vesssel made hard landfall on one of the larger land masses, undetected by any Irken. Not to say that someone didn't detect it, and as he studied his readings, Vortian Scientist Crom'Var scratched his head in confusion as his drones scanned the wreckage, detecting no survivors. Anomaly Soon after making plans and disregarding the wreckage, a blue-eyed female was jolted awake, gasping for air, and with a pounding headache. More importantly, however, was what she immediately realized she was without: Most, if not all of her memory, seemed to be gone from her visibly damaged PAK, and her body in no better condition, her mind able to recall basic things as she stumbled from the wreckage. Among the first things that would stick in her mind, however, was a name; Entra. Her own. Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, another name would hover just out of reach, coming in and out randomly. Averii. Injured, dazed, and stranded with more than a few corpses, Entra soon lost consciousness as her damaged PAK attempted to keep her alive. Meanwhile, Crom'Var would journey out himself on a survey craft to inspect the remains of the lost vessel. Astonishingly, as he approached a few hours later, he would discover a life sign, and stumble upon the unconscious Entra. A bit frightened and paranoid, the rather old (pretty freakin' old) Crom would detain her for further questioning, but with little progress made after the first few weeks, he soon gave up. The Irken's PAK, he would discover, was not only damaged, but also flawed in a few ways, likely further distorting and fragmenting her memory, leaving it out of reach. She could remember select things, such as her name, distinct days, Irk, the Tallest, but then she wouldn't recall others. Not that he'd admit it to the confused Irken, but Crom didn't know how to fix the PAK, even if he wanted to. Their respective governments were in a hostile state of unease, and he had no idea how she'd react to him with all her mind's knowledge restored. Unable to simply release the Irken for fear of reprisal or even at least restore her memory, old Crom'Var simply decided to have her remain at his research facility, where they would 'try' to work on her memory occasionally. A few months later, some things did return to her, however. Computers became eerily easy to operate and peel through, almost as if she'd sifted through the same kinds of machines before, for example. She'd also grasp things faster and faster, and eventually a few distinct names and events would return. Lek... Mit. A gunshot and an explosion came to mind with each name. Lurch... Averii. One, resent. The other... something else. Familiar, yet alien... She would feel certain ways about each name, and over time she and Crom would generate various theories. None that would really get anywhere, however, except for the few they created around this 'Averii'. Meanwhile, Crom would be astounded that she even began to remember things, with most of Irken knowledge stored in their PAK, a machine that as far as he knew could not repair itself. Meanwhile, along with her returning skills with computers, Entra also found herself more and more intrigued by the aquatic world around her, and seemed to understand more and more of the notes the scientist left laying around. Eventually, she decided to somewhat ask, somewhat force him to allow her to become a lab assistant, with little progress made in her memory's full return. Hesitantly, old Crom accepted, and soon after she became an equal scientist as her comprehension reached further and further beyond his expectations. Narcissus II ''to Present At this time, Entra has become a full Marine Biologist, becoming dedicated to her quiet studies of Narcissus II's overall environment, and isolated from the direct influence of the Empire as she is unknowingly kept purposely in the dark (and on-planet) by Crom'Var. Her views and opinions are mixed with what she remembers, and what Crom has told her, and her overall status as living, rather than dead, is unknown to the Empire overall. The only real effect she has on the world outside of Nautilus II is through the anonymous science studies and journals she publishes with Crom'Var, and since her rather violent landing has not seen another live Irken in person. Despite her dedication to the world of Narcissus II, however, Entra can't help but feel a sense of boredom, quenched only when in the waters of Nautilus, or when the Karan Bloodfest is on, stirring her inner Irken to life (no matter how wrong it is), which is supplemented by a curiosity born from her amnesia. Appearance and Equipment of note Physical At 5'8", or 1.7272 meters tall, Entra is of a rather respectable height. With rather rare blue eyes, framed by sharp eyelashes and triangular antennae curls, Entra looks rather unique, and has a decently shapely and rather athletic build despite her predisposition towards tech like computers. This is likely a result of an increased interest in mobility-based courses in the Academy, such as Gymnastics, as well as a personal dedication to fitness. Her teeth are of the more rounded and common 'nub' variety in contrast to Averii's sharp ones, and she also has a beauty mark on her right cheek. In addition, she tends to wear minimal makeup to exaggerate her lips. She also possesses a PAK marked with purple rather than red or pink. Clothing On combat duty, Entra usually donned her standard-issue Field Technician's Combat Uniform. This often consisted of a mask, headset, optional helmet, and heavily armored gauntlets over thick torso plating, in an Imperial Purple color scheme. Notably she often disregarded the helmet entirely, and had dual hip holsters below her PAK for her sidearms plus a chest-mounted toolkit. Atop her head, goggles were often found. Off-duty, Entra commonly wore a modified purple variant of the common uniform. Primarily, it was, indeed, purple, with a tailcoat and some minor pink ribbing. Her gloves and boots were adorned with (mostly) decorative metal ridges as well. Sometimes, however, she would decide to forgo this for a more typical uniform, much more in line with regulations. Notably, she adored the kimono-like dresses that some civilians and dignitaries preferred to wear despite military regulations in her way, often wearing them on longer shifts off-duty or on shore leave. Averii, notably, purchased many of her dresses for her as gifts. Following her decision to become a Marine Biologist, Entra commonly wears a few variations of Labcoat, and often a wetsuit of some sort at all times. Notable Equipment and Weapons In terms of her equipment, Entra (despite thorough training with all common firearm types) preferred to utilize sidearms in gunfights, her reasoning being that she wasn't as weighed down by a single-handed pistol in comparison to a two-handed rifle. Particularly, Entra had a preference for the Type 1201 'Spiker' Rail Pistol, which utilizes magnetic accelerators to fire small shards of metal at high velocities. She tended to use a personal pair of an unknown variant, dual-wielding the handguns with lethal effectiveness despite the recoil. Notably, Averii decided to take them in one day and toiled over them for most of it to give them distinct pearl-like finishes for one of her birthdays. Meanwhile in close range, though she trained often with the shock-spear, she personally used smaller weapons like knives and stunsticks. Able to work fast with the knives, she was also rather accurate when throwing them, and enjoyed the various non-lethal (and highly lethal) options offered by the smaller weapons in addition to their portability. Miscellaneous * Military Grade Hack Modules (PAK) ** Crom hasn't told Entra the true identity of these components to Entra, in a paranoid effort to protect himself. * Vortian Aquatic Mapping Probes (VAMPs) (PAK) ** Given to her by Crom'Var to help her when mapping any cave systems. * Holo of Averii (Confiscated and held in secret by Crom'Var) * Rarl Kove's ''Courting and Mating Rituals of the Many Galaxies (Book) ** A gift, humorous in nature, from Lek. It raised many questions from Crom that she was rather incapable of answering, for various reasons. Personality Commonly much more reserved than the average Irken, Entra was quiet and intelligent in the Academy. Due in no small part to the teasing and mocking and insults of the older classmates she was forced to work with, Entra commonly shied away from social interactions and grew to dislike the egotistical personalities of many of those she met. To her, most other smeets were going to proclaim their unproved greatness or their superiority, or some other lies and slander that would inevitably bore her. When it came to interacting, she had few 'actual' friends outside of the simulations until Averii came along, and thus was very quiet unless talking to herself (which she did frequently) or when she was answering questions. She'd express subtle displeasure at the presence of others she didn't need to be with, often using equally subtle hints to drive them off. In a few words, she was Intelligent, Quiet, and Antisocial. Maybe a touch bitter as well. Entering service on the Vengeance, she found herself more weak-'stomached' and more merciful than many of her peers, which were all factors in her initial assignment as a Navigator. Under the command of Captain Talbolt, she found the work pleasant, but easy, along with a few more friends in fellow Navigators. However, as the Captain brought up the need for replacements for the ground teams, she volunteered without hesitation upon hearing Averii's name. Though she didn't enjoy the death that she knew she'd be facing, she felt that she owed her friend in various ways. She grew to accept much of the work they did, and even returned on the next tour despite her thoughts against it, wishing to remain with her friends as the Combat Technician's life proved more exciting and challenging than that of a Navigator due to the impulsive and risky actions one had to take. To summarize, she was also Naive, Somewhat Hemophobic (Afraid of Blood), 'Merciful,' as well as a Risk-Taker, Loyal, '''and '''Quick-Witted. To her friends during her service, she was much more talkative and positive, energetic for them, and commonly them only. Those outside the group rarely saw her talk more than a few sentences when necessary, and she was rather neutral and reserved to them. Thus, she was then rather Closed to strangers, but open and friendly to those she knew and loved. Come her arrival on Narcissus II, and with the loss of her memory, the old Entra is buried under a mess of blank space. In her place is a very similar, but very inexperienced and somewhat biased woman, curious to know more about herself and the world around her, but cautious and analytical due to being equipped with the tales of an old scientist on the other side of a now-won war. In closing, Entra is a unique mix. A quiet and antisocial, yet merciful and naive intelligence to those away from her, Entra's behavior reveals a cautious but risk-loving and loyal individual, normally open to those close to them. She has her own quirks, such as her distaste for blood and gore, or her hidden energetic and curious nature. She also has her own unique views, built from a fusion of a scattered and sometimes blurry memory, and the stories of one that she, in another time, would call 'enemy'. Notably, she does have a bit of a wilder primal side, though she tends to restrain it with politeness. Among the (sometimes conflicting) words that one may use to describe her are: * Analytical * Antisocial * Bitter * Cautious * Curious * Friendly * Hemophobic * Intelligent * Loyal * Merciful * Naive * Open-Minded * Polite * Positive * Primal * Quick-Witted * Quiet * Risk-Taking * Sheltered * Wild Notable Relationships Averii Once her absolute best friend, she first met Ave in a combat simulation during their Academy Years, but never knew his name until long after. Initially quiet and formal, they quickly grew close towards the end of their respective academy years, and often debated light-heartedly, other times getting into deep, analytical arguments. Finding him intelligent, friendly (if a bit shy) and not too hard to look at, Entra eventually took a fancy to Averii, finding him much nicer in general to be around than anyone else. More comfortable with talking to him than most others, she learned much about him, and in turn, he learned much about her as the opened up to eachother in ways they had never done with others. Eventually, she decided to make advances on him and experiment with some strange, new feelings around her 5th and 6th years in the military; to her then-mostly-hidden delight, they seemed to be working. Then, with gunfire overhead and corpses aplenty, Averii jumped the gun and told her he loved her. Thus, the closest thing she had to a best friend became something more to her. Not that they knew all that much about that sometimes accursed emotion, but regardless, they were determined to make it work. No matter how long it took. Then, she disappeared through an airlock, only a few meters away from Averii's pounding hands. Most of his career as an Irken Elite was driven by his need to find out the truth of what happened to her. While he still has his duty to the Empire, and now more important than ever despite his lackluster assignment, he still hopes constantly for any sign of her final fate, of any clue. He has at least somewhat come to terms with her disappearance, however. Somewhat. Notably, she nicknamed him 'Lead', and he called her 'Enn'. They also both celebrated her day of birth annually, a tradition Entra started for herself when she was just a smeet. As of the last 50 years, however, Ave's seen it more as a day of mourning, and Entra's forgotten many things, with this included due to the reparable damage to her PAK. Out of the things Entra had on her when she washed up on Narcissus II, Entra had a single picture of her and Averii... Not that she knows this, as Crom'Var has kept it hidden from her for decades. Mit Rather strange and random at times, Entra both enjoyed the short Irken's company and was disturbed by it. Initially their relationship was rather awkward, as Mit harbored negative feelings over Entra stabbing him in the face in a simulation years ago, but they soon got over it. Notably he was unsurprised when her relationship with Averii was revealed to him. She would occasionally call him Mitten to annoy him. Lek Initially annoyed by the male, he grew on Entra. A source of advice at times, as well as sharpshooting and reliable overwatch, Lek proved himself a capable soldier and a capable friend when she needed his help. Lek sometimes thought of her as a sister as the years went on, and misses her presence, even after the death of his body. Along with Averii, he waits for any sign of her, but in contrast is still rather rattled even 50 years later over her disappearance, in part due to the fact that he is now just a PAK. Notably, initially disapproved of her relationship with Averii. Though he himself poked fun at the existence of such a thing, even giving Ave some half-serious advice at times, he was rather shocked when he learned of it. He's reconsidered his stance on that long ago, however, and has even given her a few gifts as a joke. Crom'Var N/A, incomplete. Lurch A source of abuse and constant annoyance throughout her Academy and military career. Almost a foot shorter than her at his time of death, he was not missed when she and Ave killed him off. Notably, the green-eyed, large-jawed male called her Ennie; a nickname she despised. Notable Quotes * "I'd rather you let Lurch get his brains beat out of him first, please." - To her teammate during the combat assessment in which she met Averii. * "I must admit, I'm not too ''unhappy about you throttling Lurch... But was ripping his 'HEAD 'off ''really necessary?!" - To Averii, following the above. * "What on Irk is it with you and hating chocolate, anyway?" - To Averii on his dislike of Chocolate. * "There are''' millions of miles of circuits ''on layer after layer of '''paper-'thin wafers, coded with ''all sorts of '''sensitive information'' that can cause something to explode. So, SHUT UP, before I ''deliberately ''cross a life-support circuit!" - Entra on trying to work with sensitive machinery while under fire. * "You see this look? It's 'TERROR."' - Entra on rather daunting tasks. * "If we die here, I swear to Irk I'm going to kill you, Ave!" - Working under pressure. ** "But how ''can you kill me if we're '''dead'?!" - Averii's response. ** "YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" - Entra's retort. * "Will you shut up and listen to me?" - Attempting to gain the attention of someone. * "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" - Improvising under pressure. * "What exactly does 'for science' mean, anyway?" - On the motto of the Research Ship they were stationed on. * "Why '''is there ''blood on the '''ceiling?!"'' '''- Mysterious bloodstains. If caused by Ave, criticism after. * "That had '''better just be a boot... Oh. Oh, Tallest. I'm going to be ill." - Entra on discarded limbs. * "We are billions of miles from home, there's dead bodies everywhere, artillery going off every minute, and my boots are full of indescribable things. I feel no need '''to apologize! ''NO NEED!"' ''- Entra having a bad day on the Front. * '"You mean we're allowed ''to disobey suicidal orders?" '- Entra on avoiding questionable action. * "Oh'', you ''always ''take me to such '''nice' places'', don't you?"'' - Half-Sarcastic, Half-Serious comment on the often exotic and varied (and just as often unsavory and lethal) settings they (Entra and Ave) work in. Themes Created to fit with the trend of giving one's characters a particular song as a theme, this section is dedicated to the tracks that fill the noise behind Entra. Songs are organized by the source, IE, a Halo Song will be listed under the subsection of that specific Halo. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Halo Wars - Stephen Rippy. * Insignificantia - ''Main Theme.'' * Money or Meteors - ''Relaxing.'' * Flollo - ''Work.'' * Best Guess at Best - ''Tension.'' Halo 2 Anniversary - Various. * Trapped in Amber - ''Love, Happiness, & Excitement; Cutting Loose.'' Halo Reach - O'Donnell, Salvatori. * Ashes (Piano) -'' Emotion.'' Halo 4 - Neil Davidge, Kazuma Jinnouchi. * Awakening -'' Battle Theme.'' Roleplays * None at this time. Other Facts * She lacks the inherent xenophobia seen in many Irkens. * Entra, using certain databases logging Irken Births, has figured out she was born on Day 56 of a Standard Year. ** Entra was born on February 25th, if you use Human Calendars. * As mentioned earlier, Entra (unlike most Irkens) celebrates her Birthday. This is due to personal reasons connected to treatment she received from older classmates. * Entra's apprehensiveness when it comes to force, somewhat weak stomach, and lack of xenophobia would not have sat well with the control brains when her Existence Evaluation came up, among other things... Though she didn't appear due to disappearing 31 years prior to the scheduled evaluation. * Her Existence Evaluation was scheduled to occur 19 years ago. * Entra is capable of crippling Averii by giving him an equivalent of 'puppy-dog eyes', a unique and (to him) paralyzing phenomena that he finds, to his despair, 'cute'. * It's generally agreed that Ash Sroka, the voice of Tali'Zorah of Mass Effect, ''would be a ''perfect'' fit for Entra's voice. * '''Entra's ''mortal enemies are spiders and squid.' * To Averii's extreme dismay, ''Entra typically finds monkeys '''cute'.'' * Ave taught her how to dance, a skill she is able to recall even''' with her damaged '''memory. * She sometimes declared things cute, much to Averii's dismay due to his dislike for the word. * Entra suffers from the unnamed phobia of tentacles, and responds to being teased about this violently. * Like Ave, Entra's favorite alcoholic drink tends to be spiced mead. * Unlike Averii, who started as a lightweight drinker and adjusted, Entra started as an average drinker and became a lightweight, with no small thanks to the fact that she hasn't had an alcoholic beverage ever since she landed on Narcissus II. * Though she initially despised Ave for how he would tease her by playing with her antennae, Entra reluctantly admitted she loved it when he played around with them. * Entra loves ''Chocolate. * Entra generally favors anything sweet. * She has a high heat tolerance, but a low cold tolerance. * Ave possesses one of her handguns and some holos of them together. They're arguably his most prized possessions. * Entra has no set favorite color, but prefers to use colors that are closer to blue and purple than, say, yellow or green. * Her design overall went through three iterations before Cravitus decided on her current design. '''' Gallery EntraScience2.png EntraMK4Port1.gif EntraFTechA.png EntraFTechB.png EntraLabcoat.png EntraMK3C.png EntraMK3Combat.png EntraMK3A.png EntraKimonoB.png EntraKimonoC.png ClassyEntra.png ClassyAve-Entra.png UnspokenWords.png Category:Rogue Category:Mixed Alignment Category:Biography Category:Irkens Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Defectives Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Irken Scientists Category:Soldiers Category:Technicians